The aforementioned Provisional Application No. 60/240,362 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a magnetic field sensor having a triangular geometry for accurate detection of magnetic fields from an adjacent medium such as a magnetic disc.
In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic recording head typically includes a reader portion having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic disc. Magnetic flux from the surface of the disc causes rotation of the magnetization vector of a sensing layer of the MR sensor, which in turn causes a change in electrical resistivity of the MR sensor. The change in resistivity of the MR sensor can be detected by passing a current through the MR sensor and measuring a voltage across the MR sensor. External circuitry then converts the voltage information into an appropriate format and manipulates that information as necessary to recover the information encoded on the disc.
MR sensors have been developed that can be characterized in three general categories: (1) anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensors, (2) giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors, including spin valve (SV) sensors and multilayer GMR sensors, and (3) tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensors.
AMR sensors generally have a single MR layer formed of a ferromagnetic material. The resistance of the MR layer varies as a function of cos2xcex1, where xcex1 is the angle formed between the magnetization vector of the MR layer and the direction of the sense current flowing in the MR layer.
GMR sensors have a series of alternating magnetic and nonmagnetic layers. The GMR effect steps from different mean free paths of the two electron spin states in the magnetic layers, and from different transmission and reflection properties of the two spin states at interfaces between the magnetic and nonmagnetic layers. As a consequence, the resistance of a GMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization in consecutive magnetic layers, and varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization vectors of consecutive magnetic layers.
TMR sensors have a configuration similar to GMR sensors, except that the magnetic layers of the sensor are separated by an insulating film thin enough to allow electron tunneling between the magnetic layers. The tunneling probability of an electron incident on the barrier from one magnetic layer depends on the character of the electron wave function and the spin of the electron relative to the magnetization direction in the other magnetic layer. As a consequence, the resistance of the TMR sensor depends on the relative orientations of the magnetization of the magnetic layers, exhibiting a minimum for a configuration in which the magnetizations of the magnetic layers are parallel and a maximum for a configuration in which the magnetizations of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel.
For all types of MR sensors, magnetization rotation occurs in response to magnetic flux from the disc. As the recording density of magnetic discs continues to increase, the width of the tracks on the disc must decrease, which necessitates smaller and smaller MR sensors as well. As MR sensors become smaller in size, particularly for sensors with dimensions less than about 0.1 micro-meters (xcexcm), the sensors have the potential to exhibit an undesirable magnetic response to applied fields from the magnetic disc. MR sensors must be designed in such a manner that even small sensors are free from magnetic noise and provide a signal with adequate amplitude for accurate recovery of the data written on the disc. The present invention is directed to an MR sensor having a unique geometric design for achieving such performance.
The present invention is a magnetic field sensor for detecting fields applied from an adjacent medium such as a disc. The magnetic field sensor has an air-bearing surface and includes a pinned layer, a free layer, and a spacer layer between the pinned layer and the free layer. The free layer has a first width at the air-bearing surface and a second width smaller than the first width at a position spaced from the air-bearing surface. In one embodiment, the free layer may be generally triangular in shape. The pinned layer and spacer layer may also be generally triangular in shape.